Hope Lost
by Lost and Never Found
Summary: COMPLETED! An orphan stumbles along the Kaiba estate along with her guardian. With her comes a few secrets, and romance. WARNING! ALTERNATE REALITY!
1. Blabbering

Alright! The people in the LOTR section win. I'll just write a new Yu-Gi-Oh fic. For those who read this please note. This is slightly AU. No Ancient Egypt stuff, no Millenium Items, nothing. Just normal kids, a game, and a few twists and turns.  
  
Seto and Mokuba's parents are still dead. I'm guessing there is a 3-year age difference. Feel free to correct me. Seto is 17, Mokuba 14. Yugi, Tea, Joey, etc. are also 17. Yami is Yugi's older twin brother. Same age as the others.  
  
Amalthia is my own. The others are not. She is 16. Midnight is also mine. She is a panther, even though I told Ariela it would be a black leopard. Sorry, oh mighty water/ice nymph. ::smirks:: 


	2. Run Away

A girl in a small closet under the stair in a girls' orphanage sighed. 'Yet another day at Pine Hill Orphanage.' she thought depressingly. She looked down at what she was wearing. An old, ratty brown turtleneck, a pair of worn out black slacks, and the hard, crude leather slippers. Her semi-clean black hair was pulled into a braid, a spare scrap of leather tying it off. Her pale skin was covered in bruises from the beatings she received from the other girls.  
  
'Tonight is the night.' she thought suddenly. For years she had been planning to run from this place. Now was the time. Ms. Gem would be gone, and all of the other girls were going out with her. It was perfect. She could leave the place she was legally supposed to leave almost a year ago. *1  
  
Footsteps were heard outside the door of the closet she lived in, away from the other girls. She was a present day Cinderella. Lived under the stairs in a closet, the girls above her living richly off her inheritance.  
  
"Oh Amy, dear. Remember, if I come back to a mess, you won't eat or see the light of day for a month!" Ms. Gem screeched. The girl, apparently Amy, replied with a meek "yes miss" before pressing her ear to the door. With a slam, she heard Ms. Gem slam the door behind her and the other girls. She bolted from the closet.  
  
"First, I'll need a little food and water." she mumbled to herself as she gathered some food and a couple of bottles of water into a worn black leather backpack she had found a few months ago. After doing so, she ran back to the closet.  
  
Stored there were a few things. One was a beautiful silver crescent moon shaped locket, which she immediately placed around her neck. The other two were a flashlight she had found and repaired and a dueling deck. No one knew she had it. She watched other people play it, and had saved what little money she had to buy a deck. She wasn't going to waste all that work.  
  
Running, she left through the back door and jumped over the high brick wall that kept the woods out, to her annoyance. Once their, she called mentally, 'Midnight? Midnight, we're leaving! Come on!' A black panther soon jumped from a tree near by. *2  
  
'Truly, Amalthia?' Midnight asked hopefully, before noticing how much her charge had grown.  
  
^ Flashback ^  
  
Midnight was only a cub. Her mother lied dead under a tree. A hunter had shot her. She was running, looking for help. A feeling of panic was overwhelming her.  
  
Then she heard a soft crying. One she had never heard before. Following it, Midnight found a small, human girl lying under a tree, crying. Her arm was bruised greatly, as was her face. The black hair, which had a tinge of blue to it, was the only thing clean. Her clothes were worn and ragged. Like millions had worn them before.  
  
'Why is she crying?' Midnight thought, unaware what that one thought would lead to later.  
  
'I'm all alone. And I made Ms. Gem angry again.' A silverish voice answered, inside of her mind.  
  
The girl suddenly gasped and looked at Midnight sheepishly, 'Sorry. I entered your mind with out asking. Forgive me? My name is Amalthia. What is a young one like you doing out here all alone?' the voice asked again.  
  
Remembering the legends she had heard so far in her little years, she remembered one that said every century or so, one human was found who could speak to people or animals inside their heads. Figuring this was the case, she answered politely, 'I forgive you. Being young, I'm sure you can't control your powers yet. I am Midnight. My mama just died. How are you alone?' she answered. This girl was already soothing her.  
  
Her reply was so quiet; she almost didn't catch it. 'My mama died too. And I since I look so much like her, my papa left me at the unowned cubs' home.' Midnight noticed she used the panther terms of things, which made it easier for her to understand.  
  
That talked for a long time. Soon, Midnight swore to be Amalthia's guardian. And Amalthia promised to never leave Midnight alone for too long.  
  
^ End Flashback ^  
  
In appearance, Amalthia hadn't changed much. She had matured, and her hair was longer, but she was still too thin and meek.  
  
Amalthia suddenly started running, weaving through the trees. Midnight scrambled to keep up with her. As thin and meek as she was, Amalthia could run faster then the wind itself!  
  
******  
  
Ms. Gem frowned as she looked around the house. Everything was clean, too clean. Food was missing, as were some bottles of water and an old backpack. Freezing on her way up the stairs, she looked over the living room again. It was also quiet under the stairs, much too quiet for this time of night.  
  
She ran down the stairs again before banging on the door. "AMY!!!"  
  
The meek silverish voice answered, "Yes miss?"  
  
"Come out!"  
  
"I can't, miss."  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT!"  
  
The voice answered back more strongly, "Because I have left this horrible place, MISS." *3  
  
Blood curdling screaming woke everyone in Domino City up that night and alerted a girl to keep on running. She needed to get somewhere safe within the hour.  
  
********  
  
*1 I'm guessing that girls are released from orphanages at sixteen, boys fifteen. Feel free to correct me. The date in the story is August 29. Amalthia was born on January 5. School in Japan I think starts in September, for future knowledge.  
  
*2 Yes, Amalthia is psychic. Have a problem with it?  
  
*3 Amalthia is an electric genius. Just think she rigged up a devise that when Ms. Gem spoke, it would answer what had been previously recorded.  
  
I know how old Seto and Yugi are in the series, I just wanted to make them older. See ya next time! Silver Moon Tear 


	3. Close Call

::sniffles:: Poor Miranda lost her e-mail. So I'm kind of on my own. So be warned!  
  
**********  
  
Julia Gem inwardly smirked, while on the outside she looked very distraught and worried. The police had suprisingly arrived in half an hour. This definitely put things in her favor.  
  
"So, you left the girl, Amalthia R. M. Shadow, at 7:00 PM. You came home at 11:00 PM to find that she was gone. Anything else?" a police officer asked, reviewing what she had just told them.  
  
"Dear little Amy is an electronic genius. She was home schooled here, of course, but she was always tinkering with something or another. She made a device that would respond to a knock on the door. It was what alerted me she was gone." Ms. Gem told them, faking concern and care.  
  
"May we please have a physical description, miss?" another officer asked as his partner wrote down the new information. Both were tired and ready to go home, but the couldn't file a report without a description of the runaway.  
  
"Oh, of course! She has waist length black hair, that looks almost blue and has a streak of silver in it in the back. She is fairly pale and thin. Her eyes are ice blue." She described. As an after thought, she added, "Also, she has a patch of skin on her neck that is paler then the rest in the shape of a crescent moon."  
  
Both officers shared a look. They both knew this wouldn't take long. This girl was a regular rose among the thorns.  
  
"We'll file a report Ms. Gem. The search party is already out. All we have to do is radio the description to them so they know what the are looking for." The female officer assured her. 'Poor woman looks out of her mind with worry.'  
  
"Oh thank you! Ta ta!" she called after them as they drove off. 'Well, Miss Amalthia Rose Moon Shadow, enjoy your freedom. While it lasts!'  
  
# In the Forest #  
  
'Man! I was planning on these guys being a little slower!' Amalthia thought as she heard hounds barking behind her. 'Hounds? What is this, the 1890's?'  
  
Midnight thought back in agreement, 'This makes everything a little more complicated, Amalthia. There's no way we can escape them if they have hounds.'  
  
'Want to bet? Didn't you tell me there is a huge estate around this area?' She thought while dodging a tree root. She had slowed down a little since they had started, then she had had to speed up again. Her body was starting to get tired.  
  
'Yes, why?'  
  
'Take us to the wall around it. We'll jump over it and find a place to hide. They'll need a search warrant to search unless the master of the estate says they can search freely. If so, this won't work. But other wise, we'll be safe for a while.' Amalthia answered as she stumbled a little.  
  
Midnight nodded before turning towards the left, Amalthia right behind her. They soon reached a huge stone wall. Jumping, they both barely made it. 'There are trees all over the place. We'll rest in one of them.' Amalthia told Midnight as they jumped into a nearby tree.  
  
They heard the hounds barking and some of the search party calling out her name, how they knew she didn't know, before they heard them split up.  
  
Amalthia thought tiredly, 'They're gone for now.' before fading of to a troubled sleep.  
  
# An Hour Later at the Gates #  
  
"So, you're telling me a runaway orphan has apparently entered my estate?" Seto Kaiba asked the police officers in front of him. He was not happy that a bunch of blundering police officers had woken him up at midnight, just because a runaway had supposedly jumped into over the north wall bordering his estate.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. This girl is wanted desperately at home. May we please search the grounds." The leader of the group answered tiredly. He for one was out of breath from chasing the little brat and wanted this over with.  
  
"I might, if you'll first tell me where the little brat is from." He answered coolly.  
  
"Pine Hills Orphanage."  
  
"The no, you'll have to wait. I'll have my staff and my self search for him in the morning. You blockheads obviously haven't spent time in an orphanage. Any kid from one of those will have learnt how to hid to where it is almost impossible to find them." He answered before shutting and locking the gate.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, wait! Do you want a description of the orphan?" the officer yelled, holding a piece of paper out. Seto nodded before taking the paper and heading back into the mansion.  
  
Just as he was reaching the steps, a huge panther jumped in from of him and blocked his path. Grabbing a hold of his coat, it tugged on it towards the woods.  
  
'Wha? Why would a panther be leading me to-' his thought was cut off by a soft moan coming from the roots of a nearby tree. Walking towards it, he saw it was a girl, about his age, maybe a little younger.  
  
Looking at her closely, he saw her pale skin was slightly flushed with fever and that she was in a troubled sleep. Around the collar of her ratty brown turtleneck, he saw teeth marks.  
  
'The panther must have dragged her here, somehow knowing she needed help.' He thought in surprise. He was further astonished when he lifted her. She barely weighed 90 pounds, if that.  
  
The panther followed him into the house, watching carefully over the girl. Its paws were clean, so it left no marks on the marble floor when it entered the house. Seto soon forgot about the piece of paper that was in his pocket.  
  
Lying her down on a bed in a guestroom, he noticed a backpack was around the panther's neck. Another item was around the girl's. The backpack had a little food, some bottled water, a flashlight, and a dueling deck. The latter was the most surprising.  
  
The item around the girl's neck was a silver crescent moon locket. On the front, a rose was engraved. On the back, the word "Amalthia Rose Moon Shadow, my little girl."  
  
He removed it from her neck and looked inside. There was a picture of an older version of the girl and a younger version. The only difference was that the elder had eyes that were like his own, a deep blue, while the other's were the color of ice. The two were standing in a rose garden, red, white and yellow blossom surrounding them.  
  
In the opposite picture on the other side, the two were there again along with a man with blonde hair that was almost white and ice blue eyes like the girl in the picture. He was also a good deal taller then the woman.  
  
Mentally, Seto pondered if perhaps, this girl was Amalthia. Well, first, he had to bring the fever down. He stayed up for a few hours before the fever finally broke. Then he left her to sleep peacefully, in a dreamless slumber. Or, so he thought.  
  
****** See ya in a few days, you all. (Can you tell where I'm from? Give ya a hint, it starts with an "O"!) And I promise there will be at least two chapters over Christmas break! 


	4. Awakening

Good guesses on last weeks ending note! I decided to have a contest! If anyone can guess my home state, I'll throw in any pairing they want. Here's the next clue: "Where the wind comes sweeping down the plains."  
  
Now, Miranda still doesn't have e-mail and now I'm also working on the Sisters Phoenix's story, so you'll have to be patient.  
  
**********  
  
# Dream #  
  
Amalthia laughed as she walked down the street. She had passed a very hard test and couldn't wait to show her mother.  
  
She stopped laughing when she saw all the police cars in front of her house. Her father was crying and there were so many people around. It was scaring her witless. And her mother's car wasn't there either.  
  
"Sir? What is wrong? Why is Papa crying? Where is Mama?" she asked the nearest person.  
  
The policewoman smiled down at the six-year old. "Honey, there has been an accident. Your Mama has gone away."  
  
"But she'll come back?" Amalthia asked hopefully.  
  
"No, hon. She won't be coming back."  
  
# Flash #  
  
"Papa, where are we?" the seven-year old asked quietly. It was a cold building and strangers were everywhere. She never had like strangers or strange places.  
  
"This is where a friend of mine lives. She'll be taking care of you while I'm at work." Her father told her gently.  
  
"Oh. But you will come back?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Of course." He promised. But he didn't come that day, or the next, or the next.  
  
# End Dream #  
  
Amalthia slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was foggy, which told her she had had another fever last night. The first thing she heard was a loud purring. Her mouth was drier then sawdust and her entire body was numb.  
  
She couldn't move at first. Then, her vision cleared up. The numbness faded a little. But that was all. She barely lifted her head and saw Midnight sleeping at the foot of her bed. She also saw a large, dumpy (pudgy) sort of woman cleaning the shelves in the room. It was a strange room for her and she pondered on how she had gotten here.  
  
The woman turned and noticed she was awake, "Oh! I didn't hear you wake up, dear. You've been asleep for a few days now. We've been afraid you would never wake up. My name is Mrs. Willingsworth. I am the housekeeper for the Kaiba brothers. You are in their mansion. What is your name child?"  
  
"Amalthia." She managed to croak out. Her mouth was getting drier by the minute. She was able to raise her hand slowly over to the bedside table where she saw a glass of water. After a few minutes, she finally managed to drink.  
  
Mrs. Willingsworth noticed her slow movement. "What is wrong, dear? You act like you can't move..."  
  
Putting the glass back, she turned her head to look at Mrs. Willingsworth. "I'm always like this after a fever. My entire body goes numb, which makes it very hard to move quickly. My vision is always a little foggy at first as well. But it wears off after a little while."  
  
"Do these fevers happen often?" she asked in surprise. 'Poor child looks exhausted, though she has been asleep for almost a week.'  
  
"Ever few months. I don't really know why." 'Midnight, are you all right?' she asked mentally as she answered the housekeepers questions.  
  
'Fine. You have been asleep for so long though. And that yearling has been in her with that cub everyday...' Midnight answered tiredly, accidentally using the panther terms.  
  
"Someone has come in here everyday!" she said out loud in surprise.  
  
Mrs. Willingsworth looked at her startled, "Yes, Miss Amalthia. Mr. Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba have been in here everyday to see you. But how did you know?"  
  
A young man around her age stepped into the room closely followed by a boy a few years younger, cutting off Amalthia's reply.  
  
The older one addressed Mrs. Willingsworth, "I heard you speaking with someone. May I ask who?"  
  
Amalthia weakly tried to sit up. Midnight soon came over and helped her adjust. But in the process she hit her head, causing her to moan softly.  
  
That caught the males' attention. "You're awake!" the youngest exclaimed in excitement. She smiled a little in return before reaching up to grab her locket. It was a horrible habit she did every time she talked to someone she didn't know. She almost screamed when she didn't find it.  
  
'Where is my locket?' she asked Midnight franticly. Midnight gave her a surprised look before jumping off the bed and looking around.  
  
'I can't find it.' Midnight answered. Suddenly, she smelt roses and lilacs, Amalthia's trademark scent. It was coming from the yearling's pocket! 'Wait! The yearling has it!' she growled mentally and out loud.  
  
Every one of them stepped back. Amalthia almost laughed at the sight they made. "Midnight smells the my scent on my locket that is in the eldest of the two boys' pocket. She will back off if you will return it to me."  
  
He quickly removed it and handed it to her. 'Chill Miss Ferocious. I have it back.' She soothed Midnight mentally. She stopped growling and jumped up beside Amalthia.  
  
"You obviously know my name. But I'm afraid I do not know yours." She spoke in her usual calm, meek sort of way.  
  
"My name Mokuba and this is my older brother, Seto. We're the Kaiba brothers. But they might know who you are, but I don't." The youngest stated.  
  
Amalthia nodded, "Pleasure to meet you Mokuba. My name is Amalthia, and this purring furball is Midnight." She received a laugh from the humans and a glare from Midnight at the last statement.  
  
Amalthia thought both to herself and Midnight, 'We will only stay for a few more days at most. Then we must move on before the find out about us.'  
  
***********  
  
That is all for now. Bye yah all! 


	5. Confrontation

Alright YamiBakura Kia. You win. Which pairing do you want? No Seto ones though. I have a good reason why.  
  
I am working on two stories at the moment, as well as two jobs and school, so you need to be patient with me.  
  
***********  
  
Amalthia sighed as she walked down the grand staircase. She had been awake for three days, but she hadn't the heart to leave. Somehow Mokuba had become close to her, and she dare not leave without a reason.  
  
No one knew of her past. They only knew her name. But the entire house was on the alert for a runaway. Mr. Kaiba couldn't find the description, so it was the only thing saving her.  
  
Mrs. Willingsworth had insisted on getting her some different clothes. She was currently wearing a velvet midnight blue dress. It was simply, which made her less uncomfortable. Black flats were the only things on her feet.  
  
She froze when she saw Ms. Gem standing beside Mr. Kaiba. She instantly started fiddling with a loose strand of her long black hair. She had braided a few strands, but the rest was loose. Her silver hair was more the obvious. She also noted that her crescent moon mark showed clearly.  
  
"Ms. Gem, I'd like you to meet-" Kaiba started before she cut him off.  
  
"Amy, darling! There you are! You've had us all so worried!" Ms. Gem exclaimed as she hugged Amalthia.  
  
Amalthia let out a small scream in pain. It was so strong she was blinded. Then she felt the feeling of pressure on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw it was Mokuba. His eyes stated his worry clearly.  
  
"Mokuba." she managed to whisper out. "Do you remember the day. you asked me how I got all those bruises and cuts?" His nodded forced her to continue.  
  
"I got them at. an Orphanage nearby. I lived there. for nine years. They gave me little food. made me work like a slave. beat me. and gave me nothing more then a mat to sleep on. I ran away. a few days ago. The woman in front of you. was the one that hurt me." she managed to get out as the pain faded slowly. The embrace of the woman had hurt a long cut on her back from being thrown against the stairs.  
  
Mokuba gapped at her for a moment before looking at Ms. Gem closely. She appeared normal. But had she done all those horrible things?  
  
Amalthia saw the disbelief flash across his face. She placed her hand over his and concentrated on the memory of the day before she left. Then she sent it to Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba almost fell over as a memory that wasn't his own flashed before his eyes.  
  
# Flashback #  
  
Amalthia hummed as she dusted the china cabinet. Her long braid fell down to her knees, it being the only thing she was proud of. The bluish tint was growing more obvious every day. As she turned she felt her braid fly up and hit something. The sound of breaking china told her exactly what it was.  
  
"Amy what was-" Ms. Gem started s she entered the room. The sight of Amalthia picking up broken china pieces cut her off.  
  
"You idiot! You and that stupid hair of yours broke all of my beautiful china! I'll fix this!" she screeched as she dragged Amalthia into the kitchen.  
  
Grabbing a hold of her braid in one hand and a knife in another Ms. Gem quickly cut it in two. Amalthia fell down, close to crying over the loss. Her hair barely reached her waist and it was cut jaggedly. The other half felt and looked dull and lifeless instead of silky soft and healthy.  
  
Ms. Gem grabbed the girl's arm and threw her among the broken china. It didn't cut her face, only her arms and legs. Luckily, none of the pieces entered the cuts. Amalthia was hit across the face several times before being thrown into the closet she lived in. There, she used a first aid kit to bandage her arms and legs before rebrushing and braiding her hair. There was nothing she could do to fix the jagged ends. The next day, she stayed in the closet as punishment before running away that night.  
  
# End of Flashback #  
  
Mokuba looked in horror at Amalthia before looking at her hair. He just now noticed how the ends were all uneven. He had already noticed the healing bruises on her face. She was telling the truth.  
  
He cried out to his brother, "Seto keep her away! She was the one that hurt Amalthia!" Mentally, he wondered, 'How did I see her memory?'  
  
'I have powers, Mokuba. I can make people see things through my point of view, I can move things with my mind and heal incredibly fast, I can see what will happen, and can communicate with people and animals through their minds.' Amalthia's voice echoed through his head.  
  
'Like now?' he asked again, mentally.  
  
'Like now. But you mustn't tell anyone. It will be our secret, okay?" she stated clearly.  
  
"Mokuba, how do you know Julia hurt her?" Mr. Kaiba asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Ask Ms. Gem. Tell them, miss. Tell them how often things have moved on their own. Tell them how often I have spoken without moving my lips. Or how I seemed to know when things were going to happen. How I seemed to heal almost as soon as you hurt me." Amalthia declared strongly, for once not being so meek. Standing, she contained the wince of pain.  
  
"Or are you afraid? Afraid of letting go of me, all because as long as I'm in your care, you get the money I inherited from my mother? Afraid of letting me go because I might show others what you have done and have been doing for years? You are afraid because you know I speak the truth. It is all in your mind, and your mind has always been an open book to me. I see the front and the darkest corners. The corners you have hidden from everyone." She walked down the steps as she spoke, growing more and more confident.  
  
'Such as what? She knows nothing!' Gem declared mentally, forgetting what had been previously said.  
  
"Such as what? I know nothing? Far from it!" Amalthia said, ice blue eyes blazing with an inner fire. *  
  
"You claim your former husband died of an heart attack. But that didn't happen, did it? You found he was cheating on you, not that I blame him. So you took matters into your own hands. On the day of his 'heart attack' you shot your own spouse with an old gun he never used. He did from loss of blood one hour later. You watched him die, not caring."  
  
Gem gasped, "How did you know what I was think and what happened to my husband? That happened before you were born."  
  
Mr. Kaiba gave her a cold glare, "Murder in cold blood isn't going to happen here." He made a gesture with his hand and several men grabbed Gem's arms and led her out the front gates.  
  
He then turned to Amalthia, who felt her moments of bravery leaving her. "Now, may I ask how you knew what she was thinking, as well about her husband?"  
  
Amalthia paled instantly. 'This is not good.' she whispered to Mokuba mentally. Mokuba had to nod in agreement.  
  
************  
  
* Notice "ice" and "fire" were referring to the same thing?  
  
I have supreme writer's block on the Sisters Phoenix's story. If you want to help, read the story then send the suggestion to ghorner13@msn.com and I will consider it. Please review!!! TTFN! 


	6. Illness

Hey everyone! I finally finished the triplet's story. I'm toying with a new idea. It's summery will be posted at the bottom. Tell me what you think. Kia, I don't care a flip what couple it is as long as it fits under these rules:  
  
Can not contain Seto Kaiba or Amalthia Shadow.  
  
Must fit into an alternate universe theme. Meaning no magic, Millenium Items, etc. Psychic powers are aloud however.  
  
With that said and done, enjoy! Also, looking for ideas on this story. I'm drying up.  
  
*******************************  
  
Aurora froze as she tried to figure out what to say. Then something crossed her mind, 'It has been three days. Oh no! I haven't taken my pills!'  
  
Turning her head towards Mokuba, she ordered mentally, 'Mokuba, I have fevers on a regular basis, every two to three days. I had one three days ago, remember? I can stop them by taking medication. But it must be taken every two days. I have taken one in three days!'  
  
'But then-'  
  
She cut him off, 'I will have another out break soon without them. It's why I've had trouble breathing all day. They are in the bottom portion of my bag. There is a zipper inside around the base. Would you please get them? I know your brother won't let me leave till I answer his questions.'  
  
Mokuba nodded visibly before running towards Amalthia's room. As he ran, he remembered earlier that day.  
  
# Flashback #  
  
Mokuba laughed as he and Amalthia chased after Midnight. She had stolen the picture Amalthia had been painted for him, and they were trying to get it back. Mokuba looked beside him, expecting to see the smile on Amalthia's face.  
  
But she wasn't there. Stopping, he looked around. She was behind him, kneeling on the ground. Her shoulders were shaking for some reason. Changing direction, he ran towards her. He now heard her wheezing and coughing. Her face was drenched with sweat. Eyes closed, the rest of her face looked strained.  
  
"Amalthia?" he asked worriedly as he observed her. The wheezing/coughing was subsiding and her face wasn't so strained or sweaty.  
  
"I'm alright, just very tired and hot. Midnight will come back with the painting on her own. Let's go inside." She whispered out, her voice scratchy. Mokuba nodded before helping her up. She felt very weak. Once inside, he forced her to lie down till lunch.  
  
As he left, he groaned suddenly. Ms. Gem, a woman who was supporting his brother's company, was coming over for lunch. Her chatter would tire Amalthia out even more. He sighed quietly. 'Amalthia will need to see a doctor soon. She was has been okay for a while, but now it's coming back.'  
  
# End Flashback #  
  
Mokuba searched through the bag quickly before finding the prescription bottle. Inside there were only two pills left. Ignoring that, he quickly started back.  
  
# Meanwhile. #  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I lived with Ms. Julia Gem for a long time. I've learned how she reacts to certain things as well as about her life before I arrived. I made a guess, then used it to my advantage. Also, she has always been afraid that a child who was psychic would come and learn of her past. I merely used that to my advantage as well." Amalthia replied coolly as she felt sweat beginning to form, as well as it becoming harder to breathe.  
  
Kaiba frowned. 'Is she speaking the tru-'  
  
"I've got them!" Mokuba said as he ran towards Amalthia holding a bottle. But before he reached her, Kaiba grabbed the bottle. Taking a closer look, he saw that it came from a nearby pharmacy. The label read:  
  
Prescribed to: Amalthia Rose Moon Shadow  
  
Medication: Anthrax  
  
Illness: Unknown. Fevers every few days.  
  
Amount to take: One pill every two days.  
  
Kaiba read it once more before looking at Amalthia. Her face was regaining the strained look it had when he first found her. Mrs. Willingsworth had also mentioned that when she woke up, Amalthia spoke as if she had the fevers often.  
  
Before he could ask a single question, Amalthia's eyes rolled back as she fell into a dead faint. Her pale skin was rapidly gaining a red tone.  
  
Mokuba looked at Amalthia frightened. 'Amalthia?' he asked mentally.  
  
'It is stronger this time. It will be too strong to break with mere water and rest. You must. get help.' was the strained reply he got back.  
  
'Now?'  
  
'No. Wait. for three. days. Then. you will. have to. get help.' the answer was so faint. So very, very faint.  
  
****************************  
  
Well, that was fun! I just got inspired to, so the next chapter should be interesting. Well, here is that summery:  
  
Amy Wilson is a female ranch hand during the days of the huge cattle drives, here in our world. Well, one day she has to chase after a branch of the herd that runs off in the night. Two other cowhands accompany her. A green cowboy named Slick who scared the cattle in the first place, hates Indians, and is trying to prove himself to his cold-hearted boss, the famous Amy "Serene" Wilson. And Slim, an old friend of Amy's who is trying to help the rookie out.  
  
While trying to get back to camp they, their horses, and their cattle somehow wonder into Lorien of Middle Earth. Now, Amy 's past is being revealed, love is in the air between a cold-hearted cowgirl and the prince of Greenwood, and Slick learns that a cowboy looks at the heart, and not the skin.  
  
Not entirely sure about this, but I'm giving it a shot. Tell me if you like. I promise to finish this story first though. 


	7. End

Okay, I will toy with your idea. Not sure how I'll do it yet, so I'll have to figure something out, sorry Kia. Also, I am really being crazy with this chapter, so beware. EMERGENCY! WARNING! THIS TAKES PLACE A WEEK AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************  
  
Kaiba looked at Amalthia sadly. She had been asleep for a week, and the doctors still didn't know why. Her fever was gone, but she wasn't. Mokuba was worrying himself to death. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was scared too.  
  
'Why am I so afraid? I don't care for her. Do I?' he thought as he sat down beside her still form. Taking her hand, he started rubbing it gently. He could feel the bones clearly. 'I do care. I suppose I always have. Since I first found her. Oh, Amalthia. Please wake up soon.'  
  
'I can not.' Amalthia's silverish voice echoed through his mind.  
  
'WHAT!' Kaiba thought in alarm as he stared at her. She had moved at all. But he could have sworn.  
  
'I am lost. I am floating, under water. It is so dark. Seto, please! Help me! I am so cold. It is getting darker.' the voice rang again, fear lacing through it.  
  
'Lia, I'm here. Can you hear me? If you can, follow my voice.' He called out mentally as panic hit him. He couldn't lose her!  
  
'Your voice is so faint. But I'm trying. I can see a little light now.'  
  
'Keep trying. I'm here. I'm waiting.'  
  
"Seto." a weak voice whispered beside him. His head shot up. There she was. Her head was turned towards him, a small grin across her face. The ice blue eyes were a little foggy, but the love there showed through clearly.  
  
"Mokuba is with someone I don't know. Who are they?" Amalthia asked hoarsely just as Yami and Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, and Joey Wheeler came in. Mokuba was fast asleep in Tea's arms.  
  
"We found him asleep in the waiting room. The nurses said he had a friend here in this room." Tea said as she placed Mokuba in a chair nearby.  
  
"Yes. Could you tell the a nurse nearby that Miss Shadow has awaken?" Seto asked as he gripped "Lia"'s hand tighter.  
  
Yami noticed this action and smiled, "looks like Seto's icy heart has finally melted. Is this 'Miss Shadow' the one who did it?"  
  
Amalthia weakly tried to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down by Seto. "Seto, I'm fine. Please, let me at least sit up." She protested weakly. Looking her straight in the eye, he gave up. Adjusting her bed, he helped her get comfortable before facing the group.  
  
"I will ignore that comment for now, Yami."  
  
They all started laughing. Amalthia started school with them later, as well as getting her own place to stay. She and Seto saw each other through high school and collage. After they both had graduated and Amalthia had become a well respected lawyer, Seto asked her to marry him. And they now live happily ever after.  
  
What about Ms. Gem, you ask? She was sent to prison for child abuse, murder in cold blood, and robbery. (Remember? She was living off "Good Little Amy's" inheritance.)  
  
**********  
  
Changed my mind and cut this short. When will I ever right a story longer then 7 chapters, I'll never know. I'm going to start a chronicle series. It will be called "The Phoenix Chronicles". I am writing it in honor of my best friends: Amalthia, Amara, and Ariela Phoenix, also known as the Sisters Phoenix. They are triplets that look alike, but think and act very differently. It will be placed under Harry Potter and Lord of The Rings. I hope you'll read it. TTFN you all! 


End file.
